


A walk in the park

by Raclettress



Series: Maxie, the lil pup [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raclettress/pseuds/Raclettress
Summary: Maxie is a good boy





	A walk in the park

Changmin body flushed in the cold of night. The smell of grass is so strong, right beneath his palm. Knees aching hands aching throath aching. His pride aching.

He want to say a thing but unable. There's a big dildo gag shoved down his throath, secure tightly behind his head with leather straps; almost painful. It keeps his mouth full at same time unable to shuts; earning drools that already wetted his chin and neck.

He walks on all four, without any chain to restrain his ankle and wrist. There’s no such a thing to keep him on his position. It was something else.

His legs are perfectly fine if he want to run but he still keep his position.

He wear a black leather collar with a round tag on the front. His name and his owner’s engraved on it.

Changmin wear a collar and a gag and nothing else to cover his body.

Nothing.

He’s totally naked in a public park in the middle of the night.

Crawling on all four like an old and tired dog.

But little inside, he’s terrified.

He might get caught but strangely it excited him. His heart beat still hasn’t calmed down since he arrive here.

A tug of a leash remind him, forced him to leave his dazed state. They stop near a tree and the man who have his other end of the leash look at him with expectant look. A hand on his waist, waiting for something; to be exact he is waiting for Changmin to do something.

 _What?_ He won’t be expecting him to talk or to stand up.

Changmin doesn't understand, he is not; at same time he can’t ask the man. And so he can only wait, hopes the man will enlighten him.

The man finally crouching in front of him, looking more concern than disappointed, "What's wrong with you Maxie?"

Maxie? Oh right, the man call him Max or Maxie for when he thinks he become a goodboy or want to be pampered, but this time he doesn't understand at all.

"Don't you want to pee?"

His eyes grow bigger in instant. There's no way he'll do that _here_.

Should he stand?

No, the man won’t appreciate that. He might get 5 to 10 beating if he do that.

"Come on boy! It’s getting late!" the man grab the tight collar and forces him to get closer to the tree, chokes him on the process but he can bear with it.

Changmin stumbled by surprise; losing his balance and trip on a small stone, he might got a scratch on his knee.

The man still wait patiently. Standing tall and strong in front of him, "Don't be bad!" his deep voice echoes in his head. He doesnt want to be bad. He is not a bad boy.

He is a good one.

Changmin trembles. It’s not the first time the man see him peeing. He already saw that in his loo and his backyard; not in a public park like this. He can't feel his wrist or even his own skin. He just pulls up one of his leg and hold it sometime like what he usually did till his body jerks and a stream of water comes out from the tip of his cock. It hits the tree at first try but then the last bit hits his leg and it feels warm and itch.

"Good boy..." the man praise him; a pair of hand grabs his head and peppers his face and hair with kisses.

Changmin sigh, heart content at the praise, lean his head to the man and jiggling his butt so his 'tail' shakes like a happy puppy.

"Good Maxie. You are a good boy.”

Yes, he is a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short, I know


End file.
